cullens and pack get AIM and other random things
by somthingsarebetterleftunsaid
Summary: Previously known as Cullens get AIM and Gaia, but its changed now. So its a random combine of me and my friends and the Cullens and Pack. Oh the randomness. Inspired by real life things that happened
1. iming

1**AN: hey everyone. Before I start, I would like to thank my awesome beta embrys superawsomeimprint.**

Usernames

Emmett: Machomuscleman15

Jasper: Jazzyman

Alice: Bubblyfortuneteller

Edward: BellasBloodsucker

Bella: Mrs.BellaCullen

Jacob:Werewolfman

Machomuscleman15 has logged on

Machomuscleman15: Hello? Anyone?

Mrs.BellaCullen has logged on

Mrs.BellaCullen: Hey Emmett

Machomuscleman15:How did you know it was me?

Mrs.BellaCullen: A)only _you_ would call yourself that.

B)Edward told me.

Bellasbloodsucker has logged on

Bellasbloodsucker: Told you what love?

Mrs.BellaCullen: Emmetts name.

Werewolfman has logged on

Werewolfman: Hey Bells. Bloodsuckers.

Mrs.BellaCullen: Hey Jake. Anything new in La Push?

Werewolfman: Nope. Anything good happening in Forks?

Mrs.BellaCullen: brb. Charlie's calling.

BellasBloodsucker: What's brb?

Werewolfman: Be right back. Dur-Duh Dur

Mrs.BellaCullen: I got a letter from Dartmouth

Bellasbloodsucker: Open it

Werewolfman: For once, I agree.

Mrs.Bellacullen: Holy Crap!

BellasBloodsucker: Well?

Bubblyfortuneteller has logged on

Jazzyman has logged on

Bubblyfortuneteller: Tell them Bella

Jazzyman: Alice! Calm down.

Mrs.BellaCullen:shocked I got accepted into Dartmouth.

BellasBloodsucker: That's great! I've decided that were going to Dartmouth just for a year.

Werewolfman: Now your making her decisions? Congrads Bells.

Jazzyman: Congrads Bella. I can feel the exicitment from your house all the way over here.

Mrs.BellaCullen: Yeah Charlie's happy because he thinks Edwards going to Alaska and how do you know if I want to go to Dartmouth Jake?

Werewolfman: I thought you were going to Alaska.

Mrs.BellaCullen: I was but Dartmouth has the major I want to get.

Jazzyman: Please tell Charlie to calm down before I start jumping in circles.

Bubblyfortuneteller: Yes. Go stop Charlie from break dancing before he hurts himself.

MachoMuscleman15: I wanna break dance. Bye!

MachoMuscleman15 has logged off

At the Cullens music suddenly started pounding through the house and all the Cullen's gathered to watch Emmett try to break dance.

BellasBloodsucker: That was interesting.

Mrs.BellaCullen: Really was it?

BellasBloodsucker: Yes. Quite.

Werewolfman: Sarcasm is lost an leeches Bells.

Mrs.BellaCullen: Apparently.

BellasBloodsucker: Huh?!?

Mrs.BellaCullen: I wouldn't know if it was entertaining or not seeing as you know I'm not over there!

Werewolfman: Why go over there? Come down to La Push to hang with the pack. Damn!

BellasBloodsucker: Watch you language please.

Mrs.BellaCullen:Rolls eyesWhat's wrong Jake?

Bubblyfortuneteller: Leah's over there. She's yelling at Jake.

Bellasbloodsucker: I thought you couldn't see the wolves.

Bubblyfortuneteller: I can't, But Jasper can feel the anger rolling off of them here. I better go check on him and log him off.

Bubblyfortuneteller has logged off

Jazzyman has logged off

Werewolfman: Hello Isabella

Mrs.BellaCullen: Hello Leah

Werewolfman: How did you know it was me?

Mrs.BellaCullen: Jake never calls me by my full name. Now put Jake back on before I get Emmett to kick your...

Bellasbloodsucker: Bella!

Mrs.BellaCullen: Yes dear?

BellasBloodsucker: Nothing

Werewolfman: SAVE ME! SHE WANTS TO GO SHOPPING!

Mrs.BellaCullen: Nah, I'm good here.

BellasBloodsucker: Me too. Bye Jacob. Have fun.

Werewolfman has logged off

BellasBloodsucker: What are you doing Bella?

Mrs.BellaCullen: Sitting here IMing you.

BellasBloodsucker: Nah Dur.

Mrs.BellaCullen: You asked.

BellasBloodsucker: Okay. I gotta go.

Mrs.BellaCullen: Bye Eddie-bear!

Mrs.BellaCullen has logged off

BellasBloodsucker: Eddie Bear? What the Hell? Bella? Oh

BellasBloodsucker has logged off


	2. usernames

1**Before I began(and this is her beta** **your kinda stuck with me. she doesn't know how to load a story.)Here is the usernames.**

Cullens

Emmett: GrizzlyLover12

Rosalie: BeautifulBlondeBabe

Alice: ISeeYourFuture

Jasper: Jazzyman

Edward: Mr.IKnowWhatyourthinking

Bella: Mrs.BellaCullen

Carlisle: OhMyCarlisle

OOC'S

Brittany: Embrysawsomeimprint (werewolf)

Alex: Jazzyroxmysox (vampire)

Sammy: TheHumanJacobluvs (human)

Caelie: Emmettsbabygirl (vampire)

Pack

Jacob: SammyssweetPotato

Embry: Brittsluvmonkey

Paul: Alexsstalkerwolf (imprinted on Alex. She's rejecting him)

Quil: My2yearoldbabydoll

Sam: Bigbadalphaman

Jared: Kimmyswolfman

Seth: Ittybittywolf

Leah: Savemefromtheseidiots

As you can see, it is easy to know who's who. By the way, Brittany, embry, and Caelie's username is on Gaia if you wanna look for it and request us as a friend. But the true britts is britt5288. The one on here and embrys are my mules. If you don't know the site, its 


	3. AN READ!

AN:

Ladies and gentle men that like this story! I was looking over it the earlier and realized I don't like the way this is done at all…My Beta at the time was being weird. So I think I may just delete it, and then repost it later….Soon soon I promise…..Maybe jus re-type it up so its better…..

From,

somethingsarebetterleftunsaid


	4. Authors Note 2!

Hello People…I'm going to delete this story…cause its…crap…and not funny…and I'm going to post others of my stories…I'm sorry.

3 somethingsarebetterleftunsaid.


End file.
